dofusfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Misiones: Brakmar
thumb|300px Misiones Brakmarianas son la serie de misiones de alineación (también conocidas como misión de las alas) para que el Brakmar aumente su nivel de alineamiento. Una vez que ha alcanzado un nivel de alineación de 20 o superior,son capaces de publicar en la alineación de chat,independientemente de su nivel de rango. También podra unirse a una de las 3 Ordenes de brakmar, que le da impulso adicional a sus habilidades PvP. Preparación Esta es una lista con todos los objetos que necesitarás llevar a Brakmar para estar preparado para las Misiones de Alineamiento: *Alineamiento nivel 20~40: :* 10 Dagas de Maderucha :* +1000 Kamas :* 3 Pócima Pahoa Reid :* 2 Cerveza Gato Quemado :* 1 Cerveza de la Paliza Feliz :* 10 Martillo de Maderucha :* 1 Flor de Cada Blop :* 5 Capa Brakmariana :* Paciencia *Alineamiento nivel 20~40 :* 1200 Kamas :* 20 Papas Peladas :* 6 Patas de Cuerbok :* 3 Ojos de Cuerbok :* 10 Oidos de Wabbit (Opcional) :* 10 Cortezas de Abráknido :* 1 Camafeoso :* 1 Pañuelo de Vitalidad :* 1 Cinturón Vitalesco :* 1 Botas Kluh :* 1 Capa Brakmariana :* 1 Sangre de Vampiro :* 1 MarksChafer Dentadura o 16 oro y 1 Tira de fijación del talón cráneo Para ser un Brakmar : Hay 2 formas de hacerte brakmar 1° Al llegar al nvl 20, en Astrub, esta Snori Naib (4.-16) el te da la mision: "Brakmar te nesesita" 2° Ir directamente a Brakmar y darle a Oto Mustam 10 Dagas de Maderucha Brakmar - Misiones de Alineacion Lvl 1-20 Mak Gahan (1) Oto Mustam quiere poner a prueba tu destreza. Habla con Oto Mustam. Habla con Mak Gahan (El chafer que esta en esa sala) para iniciar la lucha. Habla con Oto Mustam. Tu alineación es ahora 1. 'Asesinato en la taberna Gatokemao(2)' Conservador ha sido asesinado en la taberna gatokemao! Reconociendo el dominio del trabajo, Oto Mustam quiere contratar al culpable como un asesino. Hable con Oto Mustam. Ir a la Taberna Gatokemao y hablar con Dulce Koneja (Dofus 2.0 : -26/41. Dofus 1.29 : -28,40) Hable con Anónimo borracho (Dofus 2.0 : -26,41 . Dofus 1.29 : -28,40)( El Anciano de Rojo)(Para Que Hable Necesitas Comprarle 1xcerveza de gatokemao) Hable con Oto Mustam. Su alineación es ahora 2. Pahoa pociones Raid (3) Los milicianos están cansados y heridos. Ayuda antes de que muera. Hable con Oto Mustam . Traerle a Oto Mustam 3 Pahoa Raid poción Su alineación es ahora 3. Dientes de Jalató (4) Mak Gahan'' Obtener nuevos dientes'' Hable con Oto Mustam Hable con Boud Presidente Pregúntele cómo sacar los dientes de Jalató y recibirás un Arrancador de Dientes. Trae Oto Mustam 32 Dientes de jalató Lucha contra los Jalató hasta que se reúnas'' exactamente' 32 Dientes de jalató (Por cada Jalató que derrotes recibes un diente, por lo que debes tener cuidado al momento de pelear - si usted recibe más de 32 que tendrá que comenzar otra vez) y hablar con Oto Mustam de nuevo. :Pierde 1 Arrancador de Dientes :Usted pierde 32 Dientes de jalató :Su alineación es ahora 4. nota: si le das mas de 32 dientes te los kita y vuelve a repetir la mision '''Dentadura de Mak Gahan (5) Ahora tiene nuevos dientes, Mak quiere tomar la revancha. Habla con Oto Mustam Derrota Mak Gahan en el mismo lugar donde hablas con Oto Mustam :Hable con Mak Gahan para iniciar la lucha. :Esta vez, tendras que derrotar a Mak Gahan Equipado. :Al terminar la pelea ganaras un Hueso de Mak Gahan se pondrá en tu inventario después de un éxito dela lucha. :Habla otra vez con Oto Mustam pierdes 1 Hueso de Mak Gahan :Su alineación es ahora 5. Armas Cajas (6) Muchas armas se rompieron durante el entrenamiento de los reclutas. Traer otras nuevos. Hable con Oto Mustam Traerle a Oto Mustam 10 Cajas de de arma blanca Solo puedes llevar una a la vez (Cada caja pesa 500 pods). Para obtener una box, hablar con SECI Ves en la Torre de Brakmar (-26, 34). Cada vez que entregues una caja recibiras 1 Recepción de la caja. Pierde 1 Caja de arma blanca Usted pierde 9 Recepción de la caja Su alineación es ahora 6. La ejecución (7) Tienes que encontrar ''en Brakmar una ardilla que ha robado una importante llave. Cuando la consigas, llévale la llave a Oto. Habla con Oto Mustam. Vence a 1 Ardilla Pilla en (-24,34)(Con el modo transparencia es mas facil encontrarla) Recibes 1 Llave de Brakmar Habla con Oto Mustam Pierdes 1 Llave de Brakmar Tu alineación es ahora 7. '''Hay que castigar... a unos guardias de honor ''(8)' ''Pasa revista a los guardias de Brakmar y haz una lista de los guardias que no hacen descanso. 1- Hable con Oto Mustam 2- Hable con Guerrero Silvart Bicelt en -22,31, recibes x1 lista de los soldados que hacen una pausa. 3- Hable con Alcohólico Anónimo en del gatokemao (Para que hable debes comprarle una Cerveza del Cerveza del Gatokemao por 6 kamas), recibes x1 Lista de los Soldados que hacen una pausa.(adentro esta compra la cerveza) 4- Hable con Guerrero Bishom Pot en -29,31 (Seleccione: "Mostrar ambas listas"), recibes 1 Confesión de Bishom Pot. 5- Hable con Guerrero Xal Grueso en -24,37 (De Dofus1) o en -27,34 (De Dofus2), usted recibe x1 Confesión del Guerrero Xal Grueso. 6- Hable con Guerrero Nagel Nacmeil en (-29,33)(dofus 1) -30,33(dofus 2), usted recibe x1 Confesión del guerrero Nager Nacmeil. 7- Hable con Oto Mustam. Perderás los 3 confesiones y las 2 listas. Su alineación es ahora 8. Oto Obtener una Cerveza ''(9)'' Oto Mustam le otorga un día completo de vacaciones. 1- Hable con Oto Mustam Ahora debes esperar 24 horas antes de hacer la próxima misión. Recibes 1 Firmado y fechado licencia indicando la hora de su día de licencia. ???? (10) Oto pide una cerveza de la Taberna de Paliza Feliz ubicada en (-34, -50) en Bonta. Comprar una Cerveza de Paliza Feliz que cuesta 5 Kamas y entregarsela a Oto. (No es necesario que tu mismo compres la cerveza, puedes hacer que un amigo con buena voluntad te la compre). Si vas a comprar la cerveza tu mismo, asegúrese de evitar que los guardias de Bonta te echen el ojo o tendras grandes problemas Cada 10 niveles de guardia es 1 cuadro de agresion, lvl 20 = 2 cuadros lvl 40 = 4 cuadros lvl 60 = 6 cuadros lvl 80 = 8 cuadros y lvl 100 = 10 cuadros Tambien si tienes otro personaje la compras y la dejas en el banco, luego la recoges. Martillos (10) Llevale a Oto 10 Martillos de Maderucha Vil Smisse (11) Habla con Oto Mustam. Ve a 10,16 en el cementerio(Zona de Agresión) de Amakna (entrada en 16) y habla con Bud Spensur. Entra a la cueva hasta 10,15 y habla con Vil Smisse. Pierdes la carta de Oto y recibes una respuesta de Vil. Habla con Oto Mustam. Veneno de Scorbuto (12) Habla con Oto Mustam Los Venenos se dropean con Scorbutos, quedarán en objetos de misión Entrégale 20 Pods en Venenos de Scorbuto(10 venenos pues los venenos pesan 2 pods c/u) Habla con Oto Mustam El Reporte de Finche Aticus (13) Hay que entrar en Bonta y encontrar a Finche Aticus que se encuentra en (-28,-54), en dofus 2.0 se encuentra en (-31,-55) La milicia te agredirá si te acercas demasiado a ellos. (Su rango es de un cuadro por cada 10 niveles del pnj con mas alto nivel del Mob. Ten cuidado con los 100's,ya que son 10 casillas de la muerte!). Aticus te dará un informe que se debe llevar a Oto Mustam. Nota: '''La mejor estrategia para pasar sin ser agredido es caminar por los bordes del mapa, dando 1 paso en cada movimiento. en 1.29 se encuentra en (-28,-54) '''Aliviar la Guardia (14) Oto le envía a aliviar Brank Throof de su guardia en la puerta Brakmar (-26, 31). Él le pedirá que vaya a Tink Berval quien se encuentra en -27,36, que a su vez se compromete a hacerse cargo de la vigilancia de la puerta. en 1.29 se encuentra en (-25, 41) Obtener nuevas Chaferequipment (15) Habla con Oto Mustam. Ve al cementerio de los torturados y consigue 10 cascos de chafer (se dropean peleando contra Chafer de Élite) en el Cementerio de los Torturados). Habla con Oto Mustam. Nota: No importa cuanta pp tengas igual dropearas los cascos. Mate un Comillo Blando Rabioso (16) Habla con Oto Mustam. Pelea contra un Colmillo Blando Furioso (lo encuentras en las afueras de Brakmar, no tiene posición fija, una vez que lo derrotes dropearás un diente de colmillo blando furioso). Habla con Oto Mustam. Blop Pasta (17) Oto quiere que usted haga una pasta de blop. Debes recoger una flor de cada tipo de Blop (Flor de blop reineta, Flor de blop índigo, Flor de blop guinda, Flor de blop coco). Puedes luchar contra blops o comprar las flores en el mercado de recursos. Luego tome a la trituradora en (-5, -12) o en cada uno de los talleres de los forjamagos. Ir y lugar dentro de las cuatro flores en la trituradora y münster combinar. Aprovechar esta vuelta a Oto Mustam. Nota: Usted puede ir a la nueva forgemagus taller a través de zaapi y utilizar el münster cruncher allí, le ahorra un viaje largo a treechinids bosque. Veneno Mágico (18) Oto quiere Mágico veneno para envenenar el líder de la milicia Bonta tabi, Encuentra a alguien que le puede funcionar mágico veneno. Hable con el NPC llamado Tehamo en (-28 33) exige que para el 1000 Kamas veneno. (Asegúrese de no dar dinero a cualquier otro NPC). Unas Capas Típicas (19) Oto te pide 5 capa brakmariana, la receta es 1 lana de jalatin negro, un tinte magico oscuro y un hueso de chafer. Satre niv 40+ ,asi no fallara. La voluntad de Ixa (20) Oto necesita que mueras y te conviertas en fantasma. (Recuerda quitarte la mascota del inventario primero!) En forma fantasma deves ir al Cementerio de los Torturados, encontrar la tumba de su padre, y saber dónde está su voluntad. La tumbra de Ixa se encuentra en (-13, 38) y debes encontrar el ramo de flores y pasar por encima para entrar. Asegúrese de que morir en algún lugar cerca de la zona, no en CANIA o Astrub ya que tendrias que caminar mucho más (tambien pueden ir gastando su energia y cuando saben que en la proxima muerte se convierten en fantasma van por la zona del cementerio y mueren ahi para estar bien cerca). Para obtener sus últimas palabras Debes pasar sobre él, y te dara Ixa Mustam la voluntad de que se mostrará en los elementos en su búsqueda. Entonces debes ir al Faro de Amakna, Equiparte una Palita de maderucha (condición de Suerte y Fuerza> 1) para excavar ella. Ir a (13, -2) Haga clic en la pequeña isla, y luego a pie hasta la parada de parches de arena en él, a continuación, vuelva Oto. PD: muchas personas se han quejado de no encontrar la tumba en (-13, 38) en la versión 2.0, pero tambien pasé mucho rato buscando, hasta que volví a dicha pos, y vi las flores, lo q pasa es q estan un tanto opacas; busquen por la esquina inferior izquierda y las encontrarán. Ademas que en Dofus 2.0 el testamento de Ixa se encuentra en (13, -3) osea una pos arriba del faro, deben ir a la pequeña isla que ahi se encuentra y colocarse con la pala en la casilla abajo del Arbol para obtener el "Testamento de Ixa Mustam" ''' '''NOTA: Para el 2.0 aqui les dejo una imagen... thumb aqui les dejo una imagen para q se guien...thumb|278px Ehh Amigos quiero agregar que en Dofus 2.0 Las flores estan debajo de los 3 ataudes juntos las flores son muy opacas pero son visibles se ponen encimas de ellas y listo luego se ponen encima de Ixa Mustam y ya esta... Vallanse donde oto! Lvl 20 - Selección de una orden (Opcional) Usted puede elegir su Orden a partir de la 20 ª misión: Los asesinos de la podrido Ojo Orden, los Guerreros de la Sangrado Corazón y la Orden del Espíritu Insano. Brakmar - Misiones de Alineación Lvl 21-40 El soborno (21) Paga a Oto 1.000 kamas Oto ha aprobado una nueva ley de impuestos a pagar por las deudas de su padre, a ser pagados por todas las tabernas. Y usted deberá ir a recogerlo para él. Algunos propietarios de taberna le dará un cheque, pero otros insisten en una lucha en primer lugar. Ir a: * Taberna Detós en (-29,32) y hablar con Dyseo Atolmundo. * Taberna del Gatokemao (-28,40) y hablar con Dulce Koneja. * Taberna del Bowrk en (-22,31) y hablar con Krachan Porterr. Es un nivel de 16 Bwork Mago con 150 HP, y debe ser fácil de matar. * Taber de Djaul at (-23,36) y hablar con Jiaye Djaul. Es una criatura de nivel 5 de alguna clase, y muy fácil de matar. (El uso de un Prespic Conjunto no emitir un solo hechizo.) * Taberna de la miseria en (-21,39) y hablar con Malicia miseria. Ansias de riqueza (23) Oto no ha perdido sus ansias de riqueza, Él quiere que robar "Pulmón de Llanos" de Azra Lázaro en (0, 2). Por las buenas, o por las malas. Habla con el guardia fuera, Si él dice zzzz (entre 22:00 y 03:00 hora dofus), debe hablar con Azra para pelear contra ella. Si no es así, estar preparados para luchar contra un caballero nivel 100. IMPORTANTE: Este no es un nivel normal 100 caballero. Pega a más de 150 x 3/turn y arroja palabra de regeneración. La dura labor de pelar patatas. (24) Oto Mustan quiere que hagas su almuerzo. Tienes que llevar la carta para la cocinera SBAB, que esta en el segundo piso abajo de la milicia en (-23,38). SBAB dice que necesita 20 Patatas peladas, 6 Patas de cuerbok y 3 Ojos de cuerbok. Para obtener las Patatas peladas, Haz clic en el monton de patatas que estan en la parte inferior del mapa y elige recojer. Esto le dará 10 patatas. A continuación, Ve a la mesa de pelar patatas esta arriba del mapa y elige "pelar" para pelar las 10 patatas. El monton de patatas aparece rapidamente, de modo que puedes repetir este proceso para llegar a las 20 patatas peladas. Cuidado, Patatas y Patatas peladas ocupa 20 pods cada una, asi que necesitas 400 pods de espacio en tu inventario. NOTA: Tienes que tener las 20 sino no aceptara. Ni una mas ni una menos. Para Wabbits SBAB (25) Oto es disgustado por inmiscuirse SBAB del Mediodía, y quiere'' que le enseñes una leccion''. Traiga SBAB 10 orejas de Wabbit, Oto En la nota con ellos. Esta es la primera misión que tiene una manera de completar "honorable" y una "deshonrosa". La deshonrosa es seguir las instrucciones de Oto, y llevar SBAB 10 Orejas de Wabbit. La honorable (y más fácil) es hablar con SBAB en primer lugar, y estoy de acuerdo en seguir adelante con su plan para pretender que usted le dio las orejas. Si elige el camino honorable, SBAB le dará un punto búsqueda llamada SBAB la horquilla, aunque esto no parece tener ninguna incidencia en las misiones futuras. Raaga incompleta del Informe (26) Oto quiere que usted Busque a Raaga, su soldado más inteligentes de combate. Que se puede encontrar en (-24,22) en el interior de la mina en (-23, 24). No ha terminado el informe que se ordenó hacer. Usted debe completarlo para él. El le entrega una Lista de muestras a Encontrar se encuentran en (-25,24), (-29,24), (-20,24) y (-25,29). En cada uno de estos lugares, haga clic en las pequeñas rocas puntiagudas a recoger un Muestra de lava. Una vez que haya recogido todas las muestras de 4, volver a Raaga y, a continuación, le pedira que lo escolte en la cueva de (-19,25). Raaga advierte que en la cueva (-19,25) (oculto, en su medio de la lava) está llena de criaturas peligrosas, pero a partir del 16 de agosto de 2006, no hay monstruos en esta cueva. Al final de esta cueva Raaga concluirá su informe. Hable con él una vez más para recibir el informe completo y, a continuación, volver a Oto. Nota: no se olvide de ir a la última sala de la cueva y hablar con raaga o bien tiene que volver a -24,22 y obtener de él. Espias Bontarianos (27) Algunos Bontarianos se han infiltrado en nuestras paredes! Oto quiere que usted hable con todos los centinelas en el páramo, a ver si se les captura. Ir a (-25, 2) y hablar con Centinela Emide Rut para obtener un pase a la sala de interrogatorios. A continuación, volver a la milicia, la cabeza de la escalera de la izquierda, y hablar con Guardia Azo Brut para poder ser admitido en la sala de interrogatorios. Aquí se puede interrogar a los tres sospechosos. Hablar con Satirev Refibrom para acusar a uno, todos o ninguno de los sospechosos. No parece un asunto que usted elige, a pesar de admitir que usted no sabe que se elogió y se puede considerar el honorable camino, mientras que escoger al azar una persona se le llama mentiroso. Una vez más, la elección del camino parece no tener influencia en otras misiones. Si seleccionas un sospechoso oto te pedira que busques unos documentos a las afuera de brakmar. yo me kede atascado ay asta ke empeze a matar a todo lo que me encontraba en la landa sidimonte, y obtube el docuemnto (me lo dieron los uginak). si haces eso te saltaras la mision de los 15 venenos de scorbuto. Yo le di en la opcion que no sabia y igualmente me mandaron a matar en landa sidimote, lo que se debe hacer es matar todo monstruo que vea hasta que le salga el papel a mi me lo dieron al haber matado 4 diferentes moobs. Bueno yo hice esa mision y di en la opcion de No Saber y con eso conclui la mision. debes usar la opcion: declarar a los 3 culpables con eso concluirar la mision y no tendras q matar a nadie. Nota: No usar pocima de brack ya que se bugea. *Escogan a el culpable I Llevenle el veneno al Capitan!(28) Mata 15 Escorbutos en Sidemote hasta obtener 15 venenos de escorbutos que sumaran 30 pods. llevaselos al Captain Osarra que esta dentro de la militia hacia el lado izquierdo y luego tomas la escalera izquierdo 15600XP NOTA: en el 2.0 no se hace de esta manera. habla con oto mustam ( te pedira que le des los papeles perdidos y te manda a recuperarlos ) es muy facil, solo ve a las afueras de brak y pelea con cualquier moob q tengan scorbutos y en el drop te aparecera los documentos robados. =D suerte El hijo de Oto (29) Oto quiere divertir a su hijo, en el sentido de la Lucha contra él. Y perder, o más. Oto el hijo de Puja Mustam se puede encontrar en (-23,37) en la casa. Puja es el nivel 5, y tiene 10HP. Oto hijo hace muy poco daño, así que puede que tenga que matar o morir por ti mismo el aburrimiento. Siempre puede matarlo de todos modos, hagas lo que hagas, pero no le digas a Oto que usted ganó. Si lo hace, lo convierte en ataque, y usted va a morir horriblemente si eso ocurre (y si usted es curioso - ha Lvl 200, tiene 10000 de HP y el 80% de resistencia en todos los elementos. (Nota: Yo le atacó y que había 100.000 caballos, 10,000 no> _ <), pero parece no hacer nada mientras que no puede golpear a más de uno, por lo que mejor no traer a otros jugadores o emitidos citación. Entonces usted ganar ... si eres lo suficientemente paciente) . Tenga en cuenta que si usted mata a él, usted no podrá hablar con él después (porque el frustrado ataque y que cuando intenta hablar) así que tendrá que luchar contra él de nuevo y perder (usted tendrá una [ diente], uno de los suyos, en sus objetos de misión). Incluso si pierde no va a hablar por lo que tiene que esperar durante 24 horas. La única cosa buena en matarlo Kamas es la que usted recibe en el final de la lucha (5000 a alrededor de 10 000). Nota: lo mejor es matarle y decirle a oto que has perdido. la ultima ves que hice esta mision no hubo pelea ni nada solo hable ocn el y ya se cumplio la mision automaticamente. Briari-punk del server bolgrot Combates no muy legales (30) Algunos idiotas han destruido la leña de brakamar. Trae a Oto 10 cortezas de abráknido. Brakmarian un conjunto (31) Ahora que eres un guerrero de nivel medio, Oto quiere que parte de la vestimenta. Él le dará Kamas 5000 para que pueda comprar el equipo necesario. Comprar o pedir prestado: *Camafeoso *Pañuelo de Vitalidad *Cinturón Vitalesco *Botas Kluh *Capa Brakmariana A continuación, debes equipartelos y hablar con Oto . Brakmarian Spy (32) El Bontarians se unusualy tranquila .. Oto te ha enviado para obtener el informe de un espía llamado Trojen Tihpor. Él debe estar en servicio en torno a las murallas de la ciudad. Ir a él en (-27, -49) y el informe de nuevo a Oto. En 2.0 esta -27,48 por fuera ( editado por Chupis de Aguabrial) (chupis tremendo genio te falto el - para ser -27,-48 dofred bolgrot) Bontarians sed de sangre (33) Oto ha escuchado noticias de un asesino Bontario. Dar un vial de la Sangre de Vampiro (5 a 14% de probabilidad de caída a partir de Vampiros) a Fryda Garra-Nocturna (-22,35), ella le dará Bastón Husmeador de Sangre. Deberás usarlo en personas con alineación Bonta (que haya decidido ayudar a Danathor con el asesinato). Nota: Al usar el Bastón sobre un bonta el perderá sus beneficios de Orden por los próximos 5 combates. Si lo usa en sí mismo, recibirá -9 ~ -17 vitalidad para los próximos 5 peleas. En 2.0 Fryda se encuentra en (-23,33) Editado por, Exterminador server Aguabrial No hay necesidad de usar tantos bastones husmeadores en bontas, solo necesitas un bonta que alla echo la mision de alineacion bontariana nº 26. osea que sea de alineacion 26 o mas. Bueno espero que encuentren uno facilmente. Modificado por Briari-punk del server bolgrot Su Fama (34) Oto es Impresionado por su fama. Por lo tanto, te ha enviado a recoger 40 Larva Azul Ojos, para mantenerlo bajo su bota. puedes encontrar las larva azul en pandala neutral. modificado por briari-punk de bolgrot. Larva Durante la está tomando! (35) Oto Mustam va a encontrar un Racimo de Huevos (te los dan mientras peleabas con las larvas) en tu inventario, tendras que luchar contra: una Larva Dorada, una Larva Naranja, una Larva Vve, y una Larva Azul. Una vez que las mata, te va a aparecer una Pequeña larva dorada que te seguira (esa es la llave para la dung), luego deberás pasar la Mazmorra de las Larvas (ubicada en -4). Tienes que tenerlo en la cueva a la última sala antes de la mazmorra. Mak Gahan Dientes de Oro (36) Mak Gahan mató hasta la última larva del racimo, Oto quiere que lo recompenses por su ayuda, así que tráele una dentadura de chafer élite (mercadillo de recursos: Hueso) También puede hablar con Mulic Bere y le dan 16 oro, 1 Tira de fijación del talón cráneo y 200 Kamas y le daré una [dentadura ], que es más caro, pero posiblemente más rápido y más rápido para el nivel inferior de los caracteres. Bontarian cortos (37) Oto está empezando a apreciar su trabajo, por lo tanto más difícil por el envío de misiones. Él quiere que usted tira de 5 Bontarian Miliciano badg de sus ... No espere, sus Miliciano cortos? Dependiendo de su nivel, los milicianos pueden ser muy peligrosas. Ellos pueden atacar hasta 3 veces, y tienen un movimiento que se golpee usted lejos de ellos. Si fueron capaces de completar las misiones anteriores por su cuenta, usted debe ser capaz de manejar un nivel de 20 Miliciano bien. Una Elección Dificil (38) Uno de los jefes de la Coalición quiere verte. Ella es la inspección de la torre Brakmar sótano por el momento. Ir a (-26, 35) y la cabeza en el interior de la torre. Hablar con Domen, el fantasma en el sótano. Ella le dará la opción de escuchar una historia de Brakmar. Después de la historia es más que ella le dará un lealtad Anillo. Ahora usted debe decidir si va a jurar obediencia Djaul, tratando de conseguir el honor Brakmar por venganza contra los atacantes Bontarian. Va a significar esta poniendo sobre la lealtad del anillo. La otra opción es negarse a llevar el anillo, en lugar de poder que busca en última instancia dará lugar a la destrucción de todos los seres vivientes. Una vez que haya decidido su supuesto, hablar con Domen de nuevo. Ella le dará un carta para dar a Oto. Volver a Oto. Usted puede decirle lo que ocurrió, o puede negarse a. De cualquier manera se le envía a la Luna Isla. Si usted le dice a él lo que sucedió, Oto le envía a reunir 10 ojos de Tortuga. Si usted rechaza, él le envía para recoger 4 Greedovore Jugo. Esto debe ser objeto de comercio a un NPC que se hizo en Greedovore Vino. El CNP está en 36,10 en el laberinto oculto en el agua en el borde del mapa en la Luna. No hay información aquí, como también es un NPC nomoon necesaria para la búsqueda... "modificado por dj-peter severt tinieblas..." Estamos bajo ataque! (39) Algunos bontarianos estan intentando hacer un ataque masivo y empiezan a faltar chafers. Es hora de desenvainar la espada. Debes ir a -20,35 y hablar con Líder Rocopal. Este te dira que la primera ola ha pasado y que espera que vengas a ayudar. Debes proponer tu ayuda El lugar donde se iniciará la batalla dependerá de la respuesta de Líder Rocopal. Si su respuesta es que usted tiene una gama de armas, que se alinean en la muralla, con un Líder Rocopal y 6 Brakmarian Tira de fijación del talón Archer s y una lucha muy larga distancia frente a un 6 nivel Batle-20 Bontarian s equipados con arcos en la costa opuesta a través del foso de lava. Si no tiene alguna de ataque a distancia, es posible que desee obtener una Mulic Bere del arco de Mulic Bere en -21, 34. Incluso si usted tiene un arco ya, debe equipar Mulic Bere la proa, como se necesita para cubrir una gama loco y no hay manera de acercarse al enemigo. Si su respuesta es que usted no tiene ningún arma de largo alcance y elige la opción de soporte, usted entra en batalla como personaje de apollo y debe ayudar a los chafers arqueros de brakmar a matar a los enemigos, son 6 personajes nivel 50. Puede ayudar dando daños o curando. Cuando termine el combate hable con Líder Rocopal. Este le dira que era la ultima oleada, usted debe pedir la cuerda para bajar y ir a hablar con oto Mustam. Tu alineación pasará a ser de 39 En la ayuda de un inútil (40) Hable con Oto Mustam. Este le dira que en el ataque bontariano un novato intento rodear a los enemigos por detras y fue capturado, debes rscatarlo antes de que le hagan el interrogatorio. Debes ir hasta la milicia de bonta y entrar en la carcel, en el sotano. primero pasas la carcel donde te mandan si mueres agredido y vas al fondo, ahi encontrarás a Etreuf Yoson, el novato al que tienes que rescatar. Elige la opción escoltarlo y llevale con Oto Mustam. Habla con Oto Mustam y confiale el prisionero. Tu alineación es ahora de 40. Ya puedes subir al nivel 2 de la orden(opcional). Misiones de Alineacion Brakmar Lvl 40-60 Cuando las amenazas no funcionan ... (41) ' Cuando las amenazas no funcionan ... es un búsqueda. El primer paso es infiltrarse en Bonta, ir hasta la Torre de la Orden. Una vez dentro de la torre subir al ultimo piso y tomar la puerta izquierda. revisa los estantes , uno de ellos contiene una carta de "El Sr. X" . Después de eso,ve a la taberna de bagruta, Hablea con el maestro de la taberna y, paga o pelea contra el. Él es muy débil tan yes fácil ganale.si eliges pelear, una vez que lo derrotes te envia a hablar con Xelora Busona que esta en -27,-58 cerca del taller manitas. Después de ve a ver a oto y te da el lvl 41 de alineacion. (xelora busona esta en -27,-61 en la 2.0 Zakuragui Buhorado) Recompensa 135000 Xp '''todo sobre Xephires (42) ' Inicia la búsqueda de Xephires . Oto te envia a visitar todas las tabernas de Bonta, infiltrate y ve a hablar con todos los taberneros, uno de los taberneros lo enviará a hablar con la Sastre que se encuentra en el Taller de Sastres de Bonta, y ésta te enviará a hablar con la Joyera que se encuentra en el Taller de Joyeros de Bonta. Después usted tiene que encontrar un SRAM en el Bosque de Abráknidos Oscuros. Podrá encontrar al SRAM en -12, hable con él y luego diríjase a -16 y luchará contra 2 Globins, vuelva a la posición de SRAM, al llegar el Sram habrá desaparecido, sólo tienes que hacer click en el árbol que estaba al lado del Sram y luego volver a ver a Oto. Recomensa 65000 Xp 'Comando de la Operación (43) ' Comando de la Operación es un búsqueda. Primero tendrá que ir a -5,4 para encontrar el mapa a continuación, ir a -3,5. Hable con Kelog Hornflex. Usted deberá matar a una turba de 3 cabalgadores de kare y 3-5 Goblins. Recibirá La Llave para liberar a Kelog Hornflex. Hable con Kelog Hornflex otra vez. Ir a -5 y luego ir a -6. Obtener un Escalada de cuerda (receta oculta que puede ser hecha por un Manitas(en chapuza) con 30 de cáñamo (cereal), de 5 hilos de seda y el 1 hilo resistente . y en -6, haga clic en la roca y podrás bajar. Sólo tienes que ir de un mapa a la izquierda y encontrarás Exoram. Él le dice que para ayudarle a salir de la cornisa necesitas dos amigos mas que tengan cuerdas de escalada. Después de obtener a dos personas con Las cuerdas de escalada . Sólo le dices que estás listo y comienza una lucha contra los trasgos. En el final de la lucha con Exoram y hay que acompañarlo hasta el templo Sram. Cuando hay sólo hablar con él y él le dará el documento. Sólo tienes que volver a Oto mustam después. recompensa 70000 Xp 'Extraño encuentro de la primera clase (44) ' Extraño encuentro de la primera clase es un búsqueda. Oto le dice que para ir a la taberna del pandawa borracho para hablar con Xephires de 4 pm a medianoche. Las coordenadas que da son (25, -35) en el Neutral Pandala. Sólo tiene que hablar con él y él dirá que él nunca traicionar Bonta. Después, ir a hablar con Oto. Ahora, él dirá lo que tienes que ir al taller del joyero en Bonta (Le recomiendo que tome la puerta de -29 -62). Luego, a la Brakmar Taller de joyería. Ahora, ve a hablar con Oto. '''Nota: Si usted va a Brakmar joyeros primero Taller de la búsqueda se estanca y hace que no puede avanzar a la siguiente. Usted recibirá la befor nota Oto le pide y no se si usted no sigue la Demanda en orden. Ha habido gente que ha hecho fuera de orden y están atrapados debido a este hecho. Mi consejo primero ir si o si al taller de joyeros de bonta y luego ir al de brakmar para evitarse lios.Recompensa: 75000 XP 'Joyerias atras... (45) ' Joyerias atras.. es un búsqueda. Sólo es necesario obtener 5 Lingote de Oro (50 Oro y un nivel 20 mineros que recibe), 1 Jalató Real Slobber (objeto de la misión que recibe de la lucha contra Jalató Real) y 1 de Nácar de que usted obtiene de pulido 10 pidras de Nácar (que se ha caído en la costa de Otomai) y 10 de agua y vovler a hablar con oto.recompensa: 80000 XP 'Cristal de Kain Dharyn de (46) ' Cristal de Kain Dharyn de es un búsqueda. Secuestrar Sabina (ENI, situado en una casa en Bonta, en el mismo mapa del Taller Joyeros) luego obtener un alto rango Brak (no sabe cuál es el nivel de alineación o de alas lvl que necesitan). Entonces usted necesita hablar con KLAKO (-17, 0) en Koalak obtentor Village. A continuación, tiene que encontrar la Cárcel de Sabine de la célula que se encuentra en (-27,34) y van in A continuación, se iniciará una pelea con un lvl 20 y 40 de la Guardia Bonta con un guardia de lvl 40 de su lado. Después de esto sólo tienes que seguir la búsqueda y será punto de todo y donde ir hasta que se le indica para encontrar el mapa secreto y la búsqueda Enviar a (-26,37). Obtener un Kobalita, Un Armonia (amuleto), y un de Ráfaga . Ahora, usted necesita obtener un lvl 100 de joyería, un minero lvl 100 y un lvl 100 alquimista. Tienen el joyero, minero y alquimista equipar sus herramientas. Ir dentro de la estaba allí y caminar detrás de un árbol dentro de la era y que es el mapa oculto de las conversaciones acerca de la búsqueda, y poner el lvl 100 alquimista, donde la señal es alquimista, y lo mismo con el joyero y minero. Luego, en pie sobre el azulejo con el "yo" y obtendrá el cristal hechizado. Ir a hablar con Oto y le muestran el cristal. Te suelto el mineral, el cristal y el Nácar. Él te dará 1000k y, felicitaciones, estás 46.recompensa: 85000xp 'Robo (47) ' Robo es un búsqueda. Hable con Oto. Él dirá que usted debe entregar una carta a la APN en la joyería WS. Hable con ella, y tendrás que luchar contra 3 lvl 47 brakmarians ladrones (en realidad no están muy fuertes). Usted caída de una carta del jefe de los ladrones. Ir a (-29 34) para descubrir el mapa. Ir dentro de la casa, bajar las escaleras, las escaleras y otra vez. Usted entra en una habitación con dos ladrones y el jefe. Hable con el jefe, y (no sé lo que ocurriría si se le pregunta otra cosa), pero luchar contra él. Habrá 4 ladrones lvl 47, y el jefe (SRAM 50). Usted caída de un hueso del jefe. Hable con Oto, y la búsqueda terminó. recompensa 90000xp. 'El castigo de los incompetentes (48) ' El castigo de los incompetentes es un búsqueda. Hable con Oto. Usted debe entregar una carta a Xephires (que está en el mesón Pandala Neutral, abajo). Hable con los pandas en la posada, y luego a la posada, Maestro. Le brindamos unas Kamas, y él te dará los puntos de venta. de la casa del panda hembra. Ahora tendrás 45 hocicos de jabalí, 15 ollas greedovore, y 3 plumas quetsnakiatl en total, para hacer tres lotes de la pasta necesaria. Tendrá que aplastar en la trituradora (la primera opción). Crush 3 veces (15 hocicos, 5 ollas, 1 pluma.) Para obtener 3 Tra Kbhen Pegar Luego, ir a la casa (22, -37) y ponerlo en el mobiliario adecuado. Volver a la posada y hablar con el Pandawa femenina, intimidarla. Tendrás que luchar contra el macho Pandawa (lvl 50, 700HP) Ir a la casa. El Pandawa va a estar fuera. Hable con ella, a la carta, vaya a Oto. recompensa : 95000xp Pronto intentare descifrar los demas por falta de tiempo. 'POR FAVOR EDITAR EL SIGIUIENTE TEXTO QUE FUE TOMADO DE UN PAGINA FRANCESA ' MISIÓN 48 Editado x Robin-Swan Tinieblas Sram 15x Visite el estudio de los joyeros Brakmar hablar con Corichel Milone, luchar y hablar de nuevo con él. Entra en la casa en 34 y habla con el SRAM: en función de su respuesta, es posible que los niveles para luchar contra los ladrones de 40 a 50. Vuelva a su informe a Oto. Vuelve ha informado en Oto. Ganancia: 95 000 Ganancia EXP: 95 000 CAD MISIÓN 49 HAblar con Xephirex en la Taberna de Pandala y posteriormente hablar con los demas personajes Hablar con el Tabernero , Sobornar, y Pedir la Receta de la Pasta Tra Khben La receta es la siguiente 1 Pluma de Serpipluma,5 Frasco de Zampavoro 15 Hocico de Jabali ( se necesitan 3 pastas entonces se necesitan 3 plumas,15 frascos y 45 hocicos) Machacar en Taller de Forjamagos Brakmar o Bosque Abraknido Ir a -37 y haga clic en los tres barriles en cada piso de la casa. Gire en -35 y en -37 para hablar con pandálidos. Vaya a ver Oto y volver a la taberna para hablar con Xephirès. Ve a hablar con Boyowa en -37 y le entregarán el dinero. Volver atrás Xéphirès, ubicado en la Torre de las órdenes de Bonta, en la parte superior. Volver a Oto y luego con Jiaye Djaul en -23,36. Ir a -29,35 y hablar con la joya Rekojel. Ir -18,38 con una Sram,un Pandawa y un Osamoda: Poner a la SRAM en la Primer Losa, la Pandawa en la segunda y tocar la estatua con la Osa. Haga clic en la puerta y entra en la sala por delante y lucha con el NPC que encontró allí. Volver a Oto. Volver a Oto. Ganancia: 100.000 Ganancia EXP: 100000 EXP MISIÓN 50 Necesitas tres piedras de Artesano Impuro. a Una estafa es secreta receta pule, un Menor de Edad Con, con 10 x 10 x Piedra PARA EL Agua sucia Para realizar una piedra amarilla impura, que durará de 2 x 1 x gueto congelados poción limón rígido. Para realizar piedra azul impuro, que durará de 2 x 1 x gueto congelados poción azul tieso. Para realizar Una Piedra Azul impuro, que Durar 2 x 1 x gueto Congelados poción azul tieso. § Para realizar una impura piedra verde, que durará de 2 x 1 x jaleas y mentas poción gueto rígido. Para realizar Una piedra verde impuro, que Durar 2 x 1 x jaleas yacía poción gueto rigido. Hable con Oto entonces Divad Dleifrepok, ubicado en la parte superior de la Torre de Brakmar. Hable Con Oto Divad Dleifrepok entonces, Qué es la instancia de parte superior en la Torre de Brakmar. Ir capturar tres almas Boulanger Oscuro, dos almas Combre Menor, 2 almas herrero oscuro y un alma de Señor de los Vampiros y dar a estas capturas Divad Dleifrepok. Ir capturar almas 3 Dark Baker, 2 núcleos Combre Menor, 2 Herrero Oscuro almas y un alma Señor de Los Vampiros y dar una ESTAS Capturas Divad Dleifrepok. Introduzca la cueva secreta se encuentra en 18, oculto en las hojas, a la derecha, con 4 alineación brakmarien otros 21 mínimo. Introduzca encuentra la cueva secreta está en 18, en Las Hojas Oculto, ha Derecha, Otros 21 4 Con alineación Mínimo brakmarien. Ubíquese en la acera para abrir la puerta. Ubíquese en el párrafo Acera Abrir la Puerta. Batir el Encargado del bien y el resultado de la batalla, le pedimos que mancillar la captura de las almas que ha recopilado. Batir El Encargado del bien y los resultados por El Batalla de la pedimos que capturó la mancillar de almas que ha recopilado de Las. Ve a hablar con Mustam Oto. Ve Hablar Con Mustam Oto. Ganancia: 105.000 Ganancia EXP: 105000 EXP MISIÓN 51 Ir a -12 en Milicia y pelear contra Bontarianos Nivel 50.. Se Obtiene Placa Patrull, hablar con Oto. Ir con Kaffa Kiper enTorre de Brakmar y volver a Oto. Ganancia: 110.000 EXP MISIÓN 52 Obtenga 10 Ceverza de la Taberna de Bagrutte. Ir a la milicia de Bonta y entrar en la habitación de la cárcel, vaya hacia arriba en lugar de hacia abajo. Darle al Miliciano las Cervezas, le permitira hacer clic en las casillas de armas. Volver a la herrería para hablar Brakmar Mulic Bere dos veces y volver a Oto. Ganancia 115,000 EXP ( Seguire traduciendo las misiones en breve, porque no se entienden, tengan paciencia Robin-swan Tinieblas Sram 15x) MISIÓN 53 Volver a Oto 5 Martel Martillos (1 x 1 x Bakélélite de Ceniza). Volver a Martel 5 Oto Martillos (1 x 1 x Ash Bakélélite). Vaya a ver Ichazum Kosuke en -55. Vaya un Kosuke Ichazum ver en -55. A continuación, vaya en -21 para hablar con Latem Sa A Continuación, vaya en -21 párr Hablar Con Sus Latem Salga de la tienda, a continuación, volver y volver a tocar el gabinete y el cañón. Salga de la tienda, un Continuación, volver y volver a EL Tocar gabinete canon y el. Volver atrás Oto. Volver atrás Oto. Ganancia: 122.000 Ganancia EXP: 122000 EXP MISIÓN 54 Ir gotero veneno Bwork Bwork Reyes Magos en el pasaje y recoger 10 hilos de lino. Ir gotero veneno Bwork Bwork Reyes Magos en El Pasaje y reconocimiento 10 lino Hilos. Hable con el jefe de espías en -52 y van en -54, en la casa. Hable Con El jefe de los espías en -52 y van en -54, en la casa. Enlazar Highlambert con 10 cadenas de enlace. Enlazar Highlambert con 10 cierres candado. Ve a hablar con el jefe de los espías. Ve Con El jefe de Hablar Los ESPI. Ganancia: 128.000 Ganancia EXP: 128000 EXP MISIÓN 55 Ir al mapa de la biblioteca a Bonta para matar a los cuatro ganchos alimentados bellotas. Ir al mapa de una Biblioteca párr matar un Bonta Los cuatro ganchos bellotas alimentados. Introduzca la biblioteca y hablar con el táctico. Introduzca la Biblioteca CON EL Hablar y táctico. Usted puede pagar, que costará 10.000 Kamas, o enfrentarse a él: es el nivel 1 y tiene 50 puntos. Usted PUEDE Pagar, que CoStar 10.000 Kamas, uno o enfrentarse EL: El Nivel 1 es Tiene y 50 Puntos. Volver atrás y volver a Oto Mustam volver a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que se puede hacer clic sobre el derecho del suelo. Volver atrás y volver volver un Oto Mustam tiene un Buscar El Libro Biblioteca SE PUEDE HACER haga clic Sobre el derecho, que del Suelo. Ve a hablar con el hotel Riyou Tchevlakouk venta de animales Bonta y le hizo hablar bellotas colmillos. Hablar CON EL hotel he Riyou Tchevlakouk y venta de Animales Bonta hizó Hablar de la colmillos bellotas. Volver a Oto. Volver a Oto. Ganancia: 134.000 Ganancia EXP: 134000 EXP MISIÓN 56 Capturar el alma de Croc glándula y volver a Oto. Capturar El volver una y alma glandula cocodrilo Oto. Ir a -20 y luego -20, y haga clic en el edificio. Ir a -20 y luego! -20, Y presione Haga En El Edificio. Ir atacar a la milicia poderosa en -23. Ir a atacar milicia Poderosa en el -23. Ve a hablar con Mustam Oto. Ve Hablar Con Mustam Oto. Ganancia: 140.000 Ganancia EXP: 140000 EXP 57 MISIÓN Se ahorra tiempo al proporcionar los recursos necesarios para la búsqueda siguiente (núm. 58) Para Ahorra Tiempo párr proporcionar Los Recursos necesarios PARA LA Siguiente búsqueda (n º 58) Vaya a ver Norb, en 3,29, y se involucra en la cueva en 32 para combatir a los grupos de monstruos. Vaya una versión Norb, en 3,29, y sí involucro en la cueva en 1, 32 párr Combatir Los grupos de una monstruosa. Usted debe ser al menos 4 personas para terminar esta búsqueda. Usted debe servicios párr Menos al 4 Terminar personajes búsqueda this. En la habitación de al lado, seguir el camino gris y le puso en el suelo para abrir la puerta. En la habitación de al Lado, y El Camino Seguir el gris Puso en el Suelo párr Abrir la Puerta. Lucha contra monstruos (cuidado, la Vorpal Blade cuerpo a cuerpo OS) y hable con Nara. Lucha Contra monstruosa (Cuidado, la Vorpal Blade cuerpo a cuerpo OS) ha Hablar Con Nara. Ganancia: 146.000 puntos de experiencia Ganancia: 146.000 EXP MISIÓN 58 Trae en Nara: Trae en Nara: § 20 x Tablones Tablones Los Kaliptus 20 x Kaliptus § 10 x 10 x Cangrejo Cangrejo idiomas Idiomas § 10 x 10 x Fourchues Fourchues Idiomas Idiomas § 1 x Dragofesse de cuero púrpura Bwork 1 x cuero Púrpura Dragofesse Bwork Lucha Nara. Lucha Nara. Volver atrás Mustam Oto. Volver atrás Mustam Oto. Ganancia: 152.000 Ganancia EXP: 152000 EXP MISIÓN 59 Ir atacar a un convoy en -20, donde usted tiene que luchar cuatro milicianos, una Aniripsa, un convoy CPDR y Jefe. Ir a atacar un convoy en -20, Donde Usted Tiene que Luchar 4 milicianos, UNA Aniripsa, un convoy se SRDP Jefe. Entonces ir a ver al potro Piétinor el primer piso de la milicia, y volver a hablar Mustam Oto. Entonces párr ir una versión de El Primer piso potro Piétinor la milicia, y volver un Mustam Hablar Oto. Ganancia: 158.000 Ganancia EXP: 158000 EXPMISIÓN 60 Ve a ver a Lily en -2, Leise Heul, en -2, la Plaza Roja, en -4, Verumacha en -4, GEMF Labelle, [ 12, -7], y volver a Lily de nuevo, y terminar su recorrido por el puerto Madrestam hablar con el capitán Banwan en -38 y, finalmente, regresar a las conversaciones informe Oto. Ve gusano Lily -2, Leise Heul, en -2, la Plaza Roja, en -4, Verumacha en -4, GEMF Labelle, , -7, y volver de nuevo un lirio, Su Terminar y Recorrido Por El puerto Madrestam Hablar Con El capitán Banwan en -38 y, FINALMENTE, A Las Conversaciones Regresar informar a Oto. Ganancia: 164.000 Ganancia EXP: 164000 EXP MISIÓN 61 Traiga un vacío de carey de cada color (la caída es automático, por lo tanto 4 Los depósitos vacíos) en Tavernier de Sufokia. Traer una vacios Tortuga Concha de CADA color (la Caída es Automático, tan Vacía Depósitos 4) de Sufokia Tavernier. Entonces dirígete a la biblioteca para hablar con Harry Amakna tienda, a continuación, Laura Soho, -1. Entonces dirígete párr Biblioteca ha con Harry Hablar tienda Amakna, una Continuación, Laura Soho, -1. Equipe su tuercas Kokoko 50 y volver Oto Mustam. 50 equipo de la UB y volver Tuercas Kokoko Oto Mustam. Ganancia: 170.000 Ganancia EXP: 170000 EXP MISIÓN 62 Pregunte a un alquimista te hace una botella Gloutoburg: Pregunta un alquimista te hace botella Una Gloutoburg: § 10 x 10 x Hoja Hoja salaces salaces § 1 x 1 x Gloutorhum Gloutorhum § 5 x 5 x Vial Vial Pandaburg Pandaburg Equipa también un Fourbacoiffe e ir en 32,6. Equipa e ir Also un Fourbacoiffe en 32,6. Tome la botella y vaya a la derecha para hablar con Turorte. botella y el volumen vaya Hablar párr Derecha ha con Turorte. Traiga su pan para la milicia de Brakmar hablar con Oto. Su bandeja Traig párr la milicia de Brakmar Hablar Con Oto. Ganancia: 177.000 Ganancia EXP: 177000 EXP MISIÓN 63 Volver atrás Turorte y envenenarlo. Volver atrás envenenarlo y Turorte. Es inútil para matar: es una pérdida de tiempo y energía. ¿Son inútiles matar párrafo: en Una perdida de Tiempo y Energía. Ir 5 para hablar Gropinson Cruaulé. Ir 5 Para Hablar Gropinson Cruaulé. Llevar a un salaz peces envenenados Turorte Llevar una peces envenenados Salaz Turorte § 2 x 2 x Rikain Barra Barra Rikain § 3 x palo palo cangrejo Cangrejo x 3 *** *** § 2 x 2 x Lima Limón § 4 x 4 x Hoja Hoja salaces salaces § 1 x 1 x Blopisier Envenenado envenenado Blopisier Volver a Oto. Volver a Oto. Ganancia: 184.000 Ganancia EXP: 184000 EXP MISIÓN 64 Ve a ver a los familiares Chanil Oshimo, y van en 19 con una cuerda de escalada para salvar el Fuego Bwaka. Ve una versión de Los familiares de la una y Los nombramientos Chanil Oshimo 19 Con Una cuerda párr SALVAR El subió a Bwaka Fuego. Lucha contra los criminales y hablar de nuevo para Oshimo. Los Lucha Contra criminale y Hablar de nuevo el párrafo Oshimo. Compruebe Pitane Lelievwe pálido en -12. Compruebe Pitane Lelievwe Pálido en -12. Ganancia: 191.000 Ganancia EXP: 191000 EXP MISIÓN 65 Ir a la herrería de hablar con Brakmar Mulic Bere, a continuación, ir a hablar con Fiji Merline, manitas taller. Ir un contexto Hablar de la herrería Brakmar Mulic Bere, un Continuación, un ir Hablar Con Fiji Merline, Manitas más alto. Llevar a un raspador Mulic Bere vuelta incompleta o: Llevar un raspador Mulic volver Bere Terminar el pecado, o bien: § Un fabricante de excavadoras nivel 50 o superior, con un martillo rascador falsificador, y tenerlo en Aluminita 2 x 5 x 1 x Hierro y Kood petróleo. Un fabricante de excavadoras Nivel 50 o superior, Con un martillo rascador falsificador, no tenerlo en Aluminita 2 x 5 x 1 x Kood Petróleo y Hierro. § A nivel de la barra escultor 50 o superior, equipado con un cuello cortado, y con él el 2 de resina de la madera de arce y x 5 x Abráknido. Uno de Tiras escultor de Nivel 50 o superior, un contexto Cuello cortado EQUIPADO, El y CON EL 2 de Resina madera de arce, de 5 x yx Abráknido. § En cuanto a herramientas: El martillo de forjador rascador falsificador a embarcaciones de un martillo con 10 x 1 x estaño y madera de roble, y redujo la manga es fabricado por una daga falsificador de 10 x 1 x cobre y Castaño madera. En Cuanto un martillo Herramientas El Forjador de rascador Embarcaciones falsificador tiene un martillo con 10 x 1 x y madera de roble estaño, y redujo Por la manga es Una daga fabricado falsificador de 10 x 1 x cobre y madera de castaña. Para las piezas de artesano de la rasqueta, todo el mundo hablará con Mulic con estos recursos en ellos. Para Las piezas artesano de la rasqueta, Hablar Con Todo El Mundo Recursos Estós con en Mulic ELLOS. Un nivel de 50 o más manitas, con un martillo a mano, y él con el 2 x ebonita se reunirán las dos partes de la rasqueta espalda. Un Nivel Más de 50 o Manitas, un martillo Con una mano, CON EL Y El 2 x ebonita se reunirán Las dos contradictorio de Espalda rasqueta. Ponte en la caja para completar la fabricación de la rasqueta de nuevo hablar con Mulic Bere. Ponte el párrafo completar la Fabricación de la caja rasqueta Hablar de nuevo Con Bere Mulic. Ganancia: 198.000 Ganancia EXP: 198000 EXP MISIÓN 66 Ir a -31 para hablar con los criminales, a la opción de elegir para defender o no. Ir a -31 Los párr delincuentes Hablar en contra, ha Elegir Opción para de defensa o no. En el primer caso, usted tiene que matar a 5 bontariens cada uno con unos 500 puntos de vida, y ponerlo en el documento de nuevo a Oto. En Caso de imprimación el, Usted Tiene que matar CADA UNO un 5 bontariens UNOS Con 500 Puntos de Vida, y ponerlo En El Documento de nuevo un Oto. En el segundo caso, la muerte del espía qu'Oto le pedirá que le trajera un ejército de garrapatas Llanos Jabalí. En el segundo Caso, la Muerte del espía qu'Oto la pedira el traje de un Ejército garrapate Llanos Jabalí. Ganancia: 226.000 Ganancia EXP: 226000 EXP MISIÓN Coges un espía enemigo en [-25, 13 y recuperar documentos. Coges un espía en Enemigo 13 y Documentos Recuperar. Luego ir a hablar con Larry Poller, en -53, y darle documentos falsos. ir luego! Hablar Con un Larry Poller, en -53, documentos y Falsos Darla. Vuelta a los reales Oto de documentos robados. Vuelta a Los Reales de Documentos Robados Oto. Ganancia: 212.000 Ganancia EXP: 212000 EXP MISIÓN 68 Usted necesita hacer algunas recetas para obtener Tuhorte. Recetas Usted ALGUNAS hace llegar Tuhorte párr. Placa de tubo Greu Nikos Monote en 9 le dará la receta frente a las 500 kamas. Plaza de tubo Greu Nikos Monote en 9 en el dara una receta del Frente de Las 500 kamas. § 10 x buñuelos Greu Vette-10 *** *** x buñuelos Greu-Vette § 5 x 5 x Lima Limón § 10 x 10 x Hoja Hoja salaces salaces Poción de la longevidad: "El Alquimista" Whiting, el mago sabe esta receta. Poción de la longevidad: "El Alquimista" Whiting, sabe el mago ESTA receta. Es Bonta en -55. Es Bonta en -55. Quiere 5000 kamas para esta receta pero puede regatear para llegar a 1000 kamas. ESTA Quiere párr 5000 kamas receta Pero PUEDE Llegar a regatear el párrafo 1000 kamas. § 2 x 2 x Likrone Sangre Sangre Likrone § 10 x 10 x Pócima de Vejez de Pócima vejez § 2 x 2 x Pócima de Recuerdo de Pócima Recuerdo Ensalada Houbée: SBAB, en el sótano de la milicia que envíe Bout para ver carne, la carnicería, se le enviará Sim hablar suave, que se encuentra en -14. Ensalada Houbée: SBAB, en El Sótano de la envidia que Bout milicia carne Para Ver, la Carnicería, es el enviar a Hablar Sin suave, lo que encuentra en -14. Volver a los últimos 10 pieles Kanigrou y le darán la receta. Volver a Los Últimos 10 pieles Kanigrou se daran en la receta. § Ensalada de 5 x 5 x Hocico *** *** Ensalada de Hocico § 20 x 20 x Pollon Pollon Blop Blop § 10 x 10 x Capullos Abráknido Capullos Abráknido Phecte dolor: Ve a buscar con Kellogg Korflex en 0. Ve un dolor Phecte Buscar con Kellogg Korflex en 0. Le dará la receta para el pan de Phecte. El dara la receta El párrafo cacerola de Phecte. También irá Shika Ingalse para obtener la receta de la harina de olor, el ingrediente secreto de pan. Also párr Ingalse Shika obtendrá la receta de la harina de olor, El Secreto INGREDIENTES sartén. § 5 x 5 x Agua Agua § 2 x 2 x levadura Baker la levadura del panadero de § 2 x Harina de Hume (Hume Harina 1 = 1 x Harina de Javier el Panadero + 1 x Polvo Aniripsa + 4 x Cebollas) 2 x Harina Hume (Hume 1 x = 1 Harina Harina Panadero Javier El + 1 x Polvo Aniripsa + 4 x Cebolla) Ir a -9, usted necesitará la ayuda de cinco compañeros a abrir la puerta de la cueva. Ir a -9, Usted necesitará LA AYUDA Abrir el párrafo 5 compañeros de la Puerta de la Cueva. Cambiar a uno tras otro en las baldosas numeradas en el orden de 1 a 6. Uno Tras un switch Otro en Las en El Orden Baldosa numeradas 1 a 6. A continuación, coloque un alquimista, un panadero, un carnicero, pescadero y una choza campesina en su negocio y ponerlo en el centro. A Continuación, un alquimista un coloquio un panadero Carnicero, Pescadero y En Su Negocio Una choza y Campesina ponerlo en El Centro. Obtendrá su plato de nuevo a Oto. Usted obtendrá Su plato de nuevo ha Oto. Los artesanos no tienen que ser maestros de su oficio, sino que deben estar equipados con sus herramientas de trabajo. N Tienen los Artesanos que maestros servicio de Su oficio, sino que ESTAR Deben equipados extra Con Herramientas de Trabajo. Ganancia: 219.000 Ganancia EXP: 219000 EXP MISIÓN 69 Ve a hablar con Tuorte en la Luna, no será necesario pociones o falso Gloutoburg Tocado. Ve Hablar Con la Luna en Tuorte, No Sera Necesario o falso pociones Gloutoburg Tocado. Si lo desea, también puede hablar en primer Grand Pa Wabbit. Si lo desea, Hablar PUEDE Also prevalecen en Grand Pa Wabbit. Dar Tuorte ensalada y un rascador. Tuorte y ensalada dar un rascador. Usted puede combatir el Grand Pa Wabbit si usted habla con él primero, o si usted lucha Tuorte provocar. Usted PUEDE Combatir El Grand Pa Wabbit si Habla Usted Primero CON EL, o si Usted lucha Tuorte provocar. En este último caso, el Grand Pa Wabbit que le acompañe. En Este Caso Ultimo, El Gran Pa que Wabbit acompañante. La tortuga es el nivel 250 y tiene alrededor de 10.000 puntos. La tortuga es Tiene El Nivel y alrededores 250 10 000 Puntos. Grand Pa Wabbit es el nivel 200 y tiene alrededor de 7000 puntos. Grand Pa Wabbit Nivel ES EL 200 y Alrededores Tiene de 7000 Puntos. Puede continuar su camino y no pelean. PUEDE Su continuar camino y no peleano. Ir al mapa del ave fénix de Isla de la Luna y haga clic en el monte. Ir al mapa del Ave Fénix Isla de la Luna y Haga clic en El se levanta. Lucha contra el nivel de bontarien 60, haga clic de nuevo en el monte y volver a su informe a Oto. Lucha Contra el Nivel bontarien de 60, haga clic en El Nuevo Haga volver y un su eleva informado en Oto. Ganancia: 226.000 Ganancia EXP: 226000 EXP MISIÓN 70 Haga un recorrido por Brakmar hablar con estas cifras: un Recorrido Por Haga ESTAS Hablar Con Cifras Brakmar: § Brank Thoof en -26,31 Thoof Brank en -26,31 § Kad Maxy en -21,37 Maxy Kad -21,37 § Rottance Jack en -23,38 Jack Rottance en -23,38 § Dugros XALE en -24,37 Dugros XALE en -24,37 Volver atrás e ir a ver Oto Rekojel en -29,35. Volver atrás e ir una versión Oto Rekojel en -29,35. Déle 1500 Kamas e ir a la taberna donde arde Chabrûlé Ounim te dará la Llave de la Sala de Juegos, ubicado en la parte posterior de la habitación. Dale 1500 Kamas e ir un Donde arde la taberna Chabrûlé Ounim Darla la Llave de la Sala de Juegos, la instancia de parte posterior ubicado en el dormitorio. Añadir a Baal 100 O'char kamas que le dice que vaya a la venta de un hotel de los niños, para ir a hablar con Trapé. Añadir un Baal 100 kamas O'char los dados que ha de venta vaya un hotel los Niños, párr ir una trampa Con Hablar. Acepte su don en Kamas, su noche salvaje, y luchar contra ella. Acepta una donación Su Kamas Su noche salvaje, Ella y Luchar Contra. Volver a Oto. Volver a Oto. Ganancia: 233.000 Ganancia EXP: 233000 EXP =(60) Un fan de los dolores= Quête ~ Commencez par aller voir Divad Dleifrepok. Quest ~ llegar a ver Dleifrepok Divad. Il vous demandera d'aller voir Terra Tibya au troisième étage de la milice. Se le pedirá que suelo ir a ver las espinillas Terra tercera parte de la milicia. Retournez voir Divad ensuite, et allez dropper une Langue Hiyeu, qui se loot sur les pichons. Volver atrás Divad luego dejarlo caer y ve un Hiyeu Lengua, que saquean la Pichon. Rendez-vous ensuite en 5 avec cinq autres joueurs brakmarianos ainsi qu'un minimum de deux cordes d'escalade. A continuación, vaya a 5 con cinco brakmarien otros jugadores y un mínimo de dos cuerdas de escalada. Deux personnages devront s'installer sur les dalles à l'extérieur et vous devrez faire entrer les trois autres personnes et vous mêmes à l'intérieur de la petite grotte au nord de la carte : elles auront besoin de cordes d'escalade pour entrer, mais vous pouvez tricher en faisant sortir une personne avec deux cordes. Dos personas deben sentarse en la acera y debe llevar a tres personas más y usted mismo en el interior norte de la pequeña gruta de mapa al que tendrá que ir cuerdas de escalada, pero se puede engañar al mostrar a una persona con dos cadenas. Installez-les sur les quatre dalles à l'intérieur et une porte s'ouvrira : entrez-y et posez vos miches sur la dalle. Instalarlos en los cuatro cuadros en el interior y una puerta se abre: introduzca su panes y colocarlos en la losa. Retournez ensuite discuter avec Terra Tibya à la milice, et retournez voir Divad. En aquel entonces hablar con Terra Tibia a la milicia, y volver Divad. Gains ~ Utilisation des Potions de Soin de Masse, qui soignent tous les alliés présents sur la map et 200 000 points d'expérience Ganancias ~ Pociones uso Misa de Sanación, que tratan a todos los aliados en el mapa y la actualidad 000 puntos de experiencia 200 en español---------------------------------------------o medio medio en español xD-------------------------------------------------------------- (60) Un ventilador de Los doloresQuête ~ llegar a ver Divad Dleifrepok. Llegar Quest ~ a ver Dleifrepok Divad. Se le pedirá que suelo ir a ver las espinillas Terra tercera parte de la milicia. Con el Consuelo pedira que ir una versión de Las Tercera Parte Terra Espinilla la milicia. Volver atrás Divad luego dejarlo caer y ve un Hiyeu Lengua, que saquean la Pichon. Volver atrás Divad Caer y luego! ve una dejarlo Hiyeu Lengua, que el Pichón saquean. A continuación, vaya a 5 con cinco brakmarianos otros jugadores y un mínimo de dos cuerdas de escalada. A Continuación, vaya a 5 Otros jugadores y Cinco Con brakmarien Mínimo cuerdas de un reducido. Dos personas deben sentarse en la acera y debe llevar a tres personas más y usted mismo en el interior norte de la pequeña gruta de mapa al que tendrá que ir cuerdas de escalada, pero se puede engañar al mostrar a una persona con dos cadenas. Dos personajes Deben sentarse en el MAS debe Acera y personajes Llevar un Mismo y muy Usted en el interior El Norte de la Pequeña gruta al mapa tendra que ir de escalada cuerdas, Pero Se Puede engañar al a & una persona Una Con dos candado. Instálelos en las cuatro losas y abrir una puerta: entrar y poner sus panes en la losa. Instalarlos cuatro cuadros en Los Abre En El Interior y Puerta Una es: introduzca sabía que colocarlos en los paneles de losa. En aquel entonces hablar con Terra Tibia a la milicia, y volver Divad. Hablar entonces Shin Con Aquel En Terra ha milicia, y volver Divad. Ganancias ~ Pociones uso Misa de Sanación, que tratan a todos estos aliados en el mapa y 200.000 puntos de experiencia Ganancia Pociones ~ Misa de sanacion USO que tratan una Experiencia de Todos los Aliados En El mapa y la Actualidad de 000 Puntos 200 Categoría:Misión